De amistades y relaciones
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Estaba celoso, no quería perder a su amigo, y estaba incomodo, pero Lily no era una mala persona, le agradaba y quizá, solo quizá, fuera la elección correcta…solo tenía que hacerse a la idea...


De amistades y relaciones

By Naru Aikawa

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Dedicated:**_ Honestamente la persona a quien se lo dedico ni siquiera creo que vaya a leerlo, pero estoy segura que, si lo hace, sabrá sin la necesidad de que lo diga, que es suyo. Pues bien, es tuyo, y espero que lo entiendas tal cual está escrito._

_Aquella era una de sus tantas escapadas nocturnas, una de esas que realizaba con lunático y cornamenta y de las que Peter se perdía por alguna razón que no siempre comprendía, pero en ese momento Sirius estaba pendiente a todo menos a esos detalles. Hogsmeade se alzaba ante sus ojos con la magnificencia de la noche mientras el animago suspiraba más para sí que para los demás al tiempo que ignoraba casi olímpicamente el bullicio que se escuchaba a sus espaldas; las tres escobas estaba abarrotado de personas aquel fin de semana y en su interior, en una de sus mesas redondas estaban indudablemente James y Lily murmurándose un par de cosas para después terminar en una de sus ya constantes pero siempre perdonables discusiones._

_En un principio la idea original había sido ir solo ellos, una reunión de hombres con mucho alcohol, bromas y alguna que otra gamberrada pero a última hora y con una sonrisa su amigo, su hermano del alma, les había informado de que Lily iría con ellos por primera vez, y Sirius no habría tenido problema si al final no hubiera resultado que lunático tenía algo que hacer y que había terminado siendo el que hacía mal tercio._

_A veces Sirius se planteaba muy seriamente seguir su camino y dejarlos en paz, seguro de prongs en algún momento en que le necesitara iría por él. Suspiró suavemente clavando los ojos en el cielo estrellado mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y con un gesto rápido de la mano lo encendía dándole una profunda calada dejando escapar el humo al aire; sabía que no lo haría por su propio pie, James era como su hermano, sus vidas estaban muy juntas y sabía que le dolería un millón de veces más perderlo, pero francamente a ese punto de las cosas no sabía exactamente cómo manejar la situación. Si, Sirius Black no estaba seguro de cómo iba a tratar algo._

_-¿Porqué las cosas tienen que complicarse tanto cuando uno crece?-se preguntó con cierta mota de diversión en el tono de voz al tiempo que con dos dedos se retiraba el cilindro de los labios y volvía a exhalar humo por ellos y por los orificios de la nariz; de no haber estado tan concentrado en eso habría notado las personas que habían salido del lugar y entre ellas al objeto de sus dolores de cabeza en ese momento. Curiosamente estaba para variar sin la compañía de su actual novia._

_Por unos instantes Sirius le siguió con la mirada, manteniendo los labios cerrados en torno al cigarro que consumía hasta que finalmente James se sentó junto a él en aquel viejo banco y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su lugar; Sirius permaneció con la mirada clavada en el cielo y James hizo exactamente lo mismo hasta que finalmente el recién llegado despegó los labios._

_-¿Te ocurre algo Canuto?-cuestionó mientras giraba ligeramente el rostro en dirección a su compañero-no es normal en ti perderte toda la fiesta-terminó ladeando una sonrisa bromista que Sirius pareció no compartir cuando se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que me pasa algo?-cuestionó-algunas veces hasta yo necesito de cierta calma-terminó. James rodó los ojos en un gesto obvio de que no estaba de acuerdo con eso._

_-Vamos Canuto, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso-James arqueó una ceja enderezándose en su lugar, Sirius dejó caer lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela del zapato para terminar de apagarlo-¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa o tengo que golpearte para ello?-cuestionó._

_Sirius se llevó una mano a la mata de pelo negro despeinándolo ligeramente al pasársela por entre las hebras antes de decidirse a contestar, podía ver las estrellas en lo alto del cielo y le pareció bastante irónico ¿Estaban haciendo alguna escena romántica? Guardó silencio unos minutos y finalmente se decidió a hablar._

_-No me gusta Lily-murmuró._

_-Menos mal, no creo que fuera bueno para mí-sonrió el otro._

_-No me refiero a eso-bufó el muchacho-no me gusta salir con ustedes, no es muy cómodo que digamos el verte babear mientras ella hace cosas simples o que salgas corriendo detrás de ella cuando la ves-terminó frunciendo los labios. James le miró unos instantes en silencio y volvió a sonreír._

_-Canuto… ¿Estás celoso?-cuestionó. Sirius volvió a mirarle un instante frunciendo el ceño ¿Era eso realmente? Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que le diera un minuto para pensarlo y James asintió, dejándose caer nuevamente reclinado hacia atrás mientras su amigo pensaba._

_¿Estaba celoso? Era una posibilidad como cualquier otra, después de todo, cuando estaba con ellos le daba la sensación incomoda de que sobraba y que no tenía la atención que quería, pero entonces cuando solo estaban él, lunático y Prongs, resultaba que le parecía que por ratos se iba a la luna a ver si era de queso, y cuando no, algún tema terminaba relacionado con la pelirroja. Que si Lily esto, o cuando Lily comentó aquello, o cuando salió con Lily pasó esto; parecía que no hablaba de otra cosa._

_Entonces era eso, estaba celoso. Por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black estaba celoso y con miedo, miedo de estar perdiendo a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a su compañero, miedo de que cuando todo se acomodara no hubiera espacio para él en su vida, miedo, puro, total y honesto._

_-¿Sirius?-le llamó el otro muchacho._

_-Demonios Prongs dame un poco de espacio para pensarlo bien-se quejó, ligeramente incomodo por haber llegado a esa conclusión y sobre todo, por tener que confesarlo a su mejor amigo-No son celos Prongs, yo no siento celos de nadie-dijo mirándole a lo que su compañero arqueó una ceja-es que a veces da la impresión de que nos estás dejando de lado a Remus y a mi-aprovechó que el licántropo no estaba para incluirlo._

_-No he escuchado que Remus se queje-corroboró el otro verdaderamente divertido por eso._

_-Él es demasiado bueno para hacerlo-dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios a lo que James se rio abiertamente._

_-Vamos Canuto, no es tan así…Lily es mi novia, es natural que pase tiempo con ella-le palmeó un hombro._

_-¿Pero tiene que ser tanto?-cuestionó-es decir…no que no entienda…ejem, ciertas necesidades, pero ya en serio, por ratos da la impresión de que de un momento a otro vas a dejar de andar con nosotros por ella-terminó desviando la mirada al cielo. Sus orbes grises clavados en el firmamento._

_-¿Crees que voy a dejarlos de lado?-cuestionó James sorprendido. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas-Sirius, tú y Remus son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, cierto que Lily es importante, pero ustedes también lo son, y aunque algunas cosas vayan a cambiar, no pienso hacerlos a un lado de mi vida solo porque ahora esté con ella-terminó. Sirius no pareció demasiado convencido con eso y mantuvo la vista fija en el cielo durante el largo o corto periodo de silencio hasta que finalmente habló._

_-Espero que no tenga que competir contra ella, nunca me he visto bien en vestido-sonrió en un gesto de entendimiento, bromeando para restarle mella al asunto; si James lo decía, le creía, después de todo no tenía razones para mentirle._

_James asintió y elevó la mirada hacia la puerta del bar en el momento justo en que una figura femenina salía. Le vio detenerse unos instantes frente a la puerta y girar el rostro en varias direcciones como si buscara algo hasta que finalmente, encontrándolo, caminó hacia su destino con gesto despreocupado. James sonrió en cuanto tuvo a la pelirroja frente a él y colocó sus manos en la cadera de la muchacha atrayéndola hasta sentarla sobre una de sus rodillas; Sirius bufó por lo bajo pero se mantuvo callado mientras la pelirroja pasaba los ojos de uno a otro._

_-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó clavando los orbes en el Black._

_-Nada, que nuestro Sirius está constipado-dijo James divertido ganándose que el otro se girara y le golpeara un hombro en venganza por tal comentario. Lily sonrió, se inclinó un poco sobre él y le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño a sabiendas de que eso le molestaría._

_-Descuida, prometo darte algo cuando lleguemos a casa-comentó la pelirroja en tono burlonamente maternal. James rió la gracia, Lily rió la gracia, y, finalmente, cuando la muchacha le guiñó un ojo, hasta él se lo encontró un poco divertido._

_Estaba celoso, no quería perder a su amigo, y estaba incomodo, pero Lily no era una mala persona, le agradaba y quizá, solo quizá, fuera la elección correcta…solo tenía que hacerse a la idea..._


End file.
